pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW012
Treść Niedawno wyjaśniła się sprawa Reshikrom'a, który stał się znów dwoma osobnymi ciałami. Niestety Plasma przejęła ciała Reshiram i Zekroma i uciekła. Od tego momętu przygoda naszych bohaterów wróciła na dawne tory. Zobaczcie co się stało, kilka dni po konfrontacji z zespołem P ''' -Himiko dokąd idziemy? -No do muzeum, nie? W końcu tam sala. A gdzie sala tam i lider z odznaką. -Niezły tok rozumowania, ale jeśli będziesz tylko chciała zdobywać odznaki to nie przeżyjesz nic ciekawego. No a w podróży Pokemon chodzi o to by jak najwięcej przeżyć! -Powiedziała z uczuciem Leyla. -No wiesz, po prostu chcę zdobyć tę odznakę! W tym czasie paczka sranęła przed budynkiem muzeum. Wyszedł z niego granotowłosy chłopak. Ubrany był w białą koszulkę, oraz niebieskie spodnie. Zszedł po schodach. -Cress? -Szepnął pod nosem. -Hej, Cress!! -Hę? Chłopak podszedł do Cress'a -Co, nie poznajesz mnie? To ja! Charen! -Charen! Ale się zmieniłeś, wcale cię nie poznałem! -Cress, może przedstawisz nam kolege. -Oznajmiła Leyla z różowymi serduszkami zamiast oczu. -Ach, racja. Leyla, Himiko to jest Charen. Najnowszy lider, oraz mój kumpel.Kiedyś wam opowiem tę historię -Nowy lider! Wow! To dopiero. -Powiedziała Leyla, przymilając się do chłopaka. -Ech, tak -Odpowiedział zarumieniony - Choć i tak muszę się jeszcze sporo uczuć. -A gdzie twoja sala? -Zapytała Himiko. -Pani Leonora powiedziała że mogę przejąć po niej salę, ponieważ ona ma za dużo na głowie. Więc puki nie nie wpadne na pomysł otwarcia własnej, mogę przebywać tu. -W takim razie wyzywam Cię na pojedynek!! -Wykrzyczała dziewczyna -Um, wporządku. Choć za mną. -Powiedział chłopak i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi muzeum. -Psst! Himiko! -Szepną Cress, podchodząc do niej -Himiko, to jego pierwsza walka z trenerem, bądź dla niego delikatna. Niech się niezniechęca od razu. -Szeptał chłopak. -Sorki, ale muszę coś sprawdzić. To dla mnie niesłychanie ważne. -Oznajmiła z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. -Ale... z resztą, gdybyś przegrała bo ja ci tak powiedziałem, to było by to oszustwo. Kilka minut później Charen, z Leylą u boku, zaprowadził grupę do biblioteki. -Że niby tu mamy walczyć?! -Ależ nie -Chłopak podszedł do regału z książkami i pociągną za jedną. Cały regał powoli przesunął się do tyłu. Po spodem były ukryte schody. Charen zeszdł po nich, a za nim Himiko i Cress. W podziemiach muzeum znajowała się wielka sala z miejscami dla widowni. Cress, oraz Zoroark z Eevee we włosach od razu zająleli jedno z nich, i zawołał Leyle. Ta niechętnie go posłuchała. -Himiko, tak? To twoje miejsce -Oznajmił, wskazując wyznaczone pole dla treneów. Sam pobiegł na przeciwny koniec. -Achhh! Nie mamy sędziego! Cress, może zechciał byś posedziować? -Z miłą chęcią! -Niebieskooki zajął miejsce dla sędzi. -Dobra! Oboje macie po jednym pokemonie. Ten, który pierwszy będzie niezdolny do walki, przegrywa. Jasne? Odpowiedzieli skinięciem głów, choć Charen wyraźnie się przejmował. -Wybieraj pierwszy! -Krzynęła pewna siebie Himiko. -Em, Stoutland, pokaż się! Pies pojawił się na boisku. Był pełen energi. -Sorki że akurat taki duży pokemon dla początkującego trenera, ale jeszcze nie zdążyłem złapać nic innego. -A kto ci powiedział, że jestem początkująca? Salamence, choć tu! -Sssssaallllllaaaa! -Zoroark! Zoroooa zor! -Wypowiedziała się Zoroark -Eeeevvveee! - Stoutland, użyj lodowego Kła! -Sali, leć do góry! Salamence wzbiła się w powietrze, unikając lodowego kła. -Stoutland, zestrzel ją Kulą cienia! Pies wystrzeliwał w Salamence cieniste kule, ale smoczyca w pięknym stylu uniknęła wszystkich. -Salamence, Smoczy puls! Niebieski smok wytwożył kulę, niestety spudłowała. -Tak jest! Stoutland, Fala szoku! Elektryczna fala poraziła Salamence, która została sparaliżowana. Spadła na ziemię. -Na dobicie, Lodowy kieł!! Po tych słowach na twarzy Himiko pojawił się mały uśmieszek. -Hiper promień i Miotacz płomieni!!!! Salamence podniosła głowę i wykonała ataki jednocześnie. Hiper Miotacz Płomieni poważne zranił Stoutlanda. -Ech, wiedziałem że łatwo nie będzie. Stoutland, trzymasz się?! -Sto! -Świetnie. Zastosuj Chtupanie! -Stalowy ogon! Ogon ze stali odrzucił pędzącego psa. Salamence znów wzbiła się w powietrze i z góry obserwowała leżącego Stoutlanda, czekając na komędę. -Sali, Smoczy pęd!! Smok już miał wykończyć rywala, ale... -STOP!! -Wykrzyczał sędziujący Cress -Koniec pojedynku! Wygrywa Himiko!! -Cress dlaczego przerwałeś? -Odezwała się Leyla. -Widząc siłę ataków Salamenc, po smoczym pędzie, Stoutland mógłby bardzo ucierpieć! -Ale wygrałam? -Tak, tak, choć każdy '''normalny trener za nic w świecie nie zaatakował by Stoutlanda takim atakiem. -Zarzucasz mi coś? -Nie, nie, nie, tylko tak o sobie powiedziałem. Hyh -Aham, to luzik. Salamence powrót! Kilka minut potem Charen wręczył Himiko jej drugą odznake. -Hura! DRUGA ODZNAKA UNOVY NALEŻY GO MNIE HIMIKO GRO.... Ałć, to za co? -Powiedziała do Zoroark, która uderzyła ją w brzuch -Zora! Zoroark!? Zorrr!? -Racja -Oznajmiła stłuminym głosem. -To gdzie teraz zmierzacie? -Zapytał Charen -W dalszą drogę -Odpowiedział Cress -Ale jak chcesz, to możesz iść z nami. -Powiedziała Leyla -Chyyyba spasuje -Oznajmił zarumieniony -A ty coś planujesz? -Muszę znaleść swoje miejsce na salę, więc mam zajęcie, pozatym jeszcze szkoła... -Uczysz się!? -Charen jest nauczycielem w szkole pokemon. To on uczy. -Wypowiedział się Cress -To prawda. Uczę dzieci jak obchodzić się z pokemonami, aby w przyszłości umiały się nimi zająć -Chłopak spogląda na zegarek -Ocho! Jest już późno, nie możecie iść dalej. Lepiej zostancie na noc w mieście. -Ale gdzie się podziejemy? -Cóż... i tak miałem dziś spać tu w muzeum, razem z moimi uczniami.Taka jagby wycieczka, czy coś. Będziecie mieli okazję mi pomóc w pracy. -To będzie bombowe! -Wykrzyczał Cress Godzinę potem Charen wpowadził do muzeum kilkunastoosobową grópkę dzieci. Następnie przedstawił gości, wytłumaczył jak mają się zachowywać i co muszą jeszcze zrobić. Miny dzieci były różne. Kiedy wywiązali się z obowiązku, nadszedł czas na sen. Wszyscy już leżeli w swoich śpiworach i opowiadali rozmaite historyjki. Całą tę biesiadę przerwał Charen. -Teraz ja wam coś opowiem: Doskonale wiecie że jestem liderem i że z pewnością kiedyś wyzwiecie mnie na pojedynek. Ale za ten czas nabiorę doświadczenia, po tylu walkach. Dziś jednak stoczyłem moją pierwszą walkę...-Wśród dzieci rozszedł się szmer - I niestety przegrałem. To dało mi wiele do myślenia i.... Himiko, chciałem Ci podziękować. -Eeem, nie ma sprawy -Odpowiedziała zszokowana. -Eeeemmooo... -Mruknął pod nosem Mew, jako Emolga. -Widziałem twój styl walki i jak wspópracujesz z Salamence. Wykorzystujesz jej mocne strony, a kryjesz słabsze. Pierwszy raz coś takiego widziałem, a widziałem wiele. -Tobie też dużo nie brakuje. Przejechałeś się jedynie na tym że myślałeś że lodowy kieł zadziała na Salamence. To był jedyny twój błąd. -Pseplasam -Powiedział mały chłopczyk -Ale skolo Salamence to typ smocy, to cemu lodowy atak nie miał by być skutecny? -A dlatego że Salamence to mój pokemon, od złapania była trenowana po mojemu! -Zorr... -Czyli jak? -Zapytała Leyla. -To jest moją słodką tajemnicą, choć już nie będę jej stosować. Rozomowa potrwała jeszcze kilka minut, a potem wszyscy poszki spać. Rano posprzątali po sobie, a dzieci z rodzicami rozeszli się do domów. W muzemum zostali jedynie Charen, Cress, Leyla i oczywiście Himiko. -To my już będziemy się zbierać. Cieszę się że mogłem cię znów zobaczyć. -Powiedział Cress -Ja też się cieszę z tego spotkania. -Ruchy, ruchy! Teraz miasto Castelia!! -Co ty Całą mapę Unovy ba pamięć znasz? -Oznajmiła Leyla -Nie... większość. Czas iść! -Powiedziała wybiegając z muzeum 'Tym o to sposobem Himiko zyskała swoją drugą odznakę regionu Unova. Zobaczcie co się będzie działo dalej!! ' CDN Słowo od autoraki Coś szybko się uwinęłam z tym odc.... bo krótkiXD Pewnie niektórzy z was zastanawiają się, dlaczego użyła dużej Salanence? Wkrótce się dowiecie:) Bohaterowie Ludzie *Himiko *Cress *Leyla *Charen *Chłopiec *Dzieci Pokemony *Mew *Zoroark *Salamence *Stoutland *Oshowott *Panpour